Talk:Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Five
This scene is copied from the script from the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Azati Prime"?!? See this transcript for proof. I don't see an issue So? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:43, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :It's called copyright infringement. According to Wikipedia's Copyright Infringement article (linked previously), "In the United States, willful copyright infringement carries a maximum penalty of $150,000 per instance." That's why you should care. --usscantabrian (talk) 00:50, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::But it's different from the actual episode instead of being out in the middle of nowhere far from Coalition Space the Archer is inside Coalition Space. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:08, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::No, no, no, you aren't getting it. You are copying entire scenes word-for-word. It doesn't matter if it's set in Siberia or your local Wendy's or Coalition Space or wherever, it is still copyright infringement. You didn't write the words or the ideas; Rick Berman, Brannon Braga, and Manny Coto did. It is essentially stealing their work and what CBS owns and making it look like you wrote it. I don't know how much clearer people can make this to you. --usscantabrian (talk) 01:13, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::But I am not messing up part two (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:29, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::Not sure how that is relevant, and that's shifting the focus away from the point. You really need to write your own work, not copy other peoples' writing. --usscantabrian (talk) 01:36, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I have but it's not what I want to have for part one and two of The Invasion (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:39, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::::That still doesn't make copyright infringement right. --usscantabrian (talk) 01:43, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Why are you yelling at me over an action piece?? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:50, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::::::Putting something in bold is to show importance. Putting it in all capital letters LIKE THIS is “yelling”. I’m trying to make the point to you — and it doesn’t appear to be getting through — that you cannot copy other peoples’ ideas, stories, dialogue, scripts, characters, images, alien races, ships, planets, and so on, and so forth, without getting their permission. It doesn’t matter if you use the same words and put it into a different setting, or make them come from a different character, because you still are stealing. Sit with that word for a moment. Stealing. You seem to be knowingly stealing other peoples’ stuff. You seem to be knowingly stealing CBS’s and Paramount’s scripts, word for word in some scenes. Stealing! Do you not understand the gravity of that situation? Either make your own stuff up, or stop putting stolen information and ideas and stories and what have you on this or any other wikia. From what I understand, you’ve been reported at least once (if not more) for plagiarising other peoples’ fanon information, but now there seems to be concrete evidence you appear to be stealing CBS’s and / or Paramount’s canon scripts and dialogues, and that’s raised it to a whole new level. One or more people have reported you to Wikia about this, so we will see what happens, but if you get banned or have this wikia deleted, or you get your articles deleted, you will have no one but yourself to blame. Everyone has been trying to help you, and you ignore it or come up with lame excuses which, in a court of law, probably will not cut it. Be bold and be original and write your own stuff instead of copy and pasting other peoples’ and organizations’ stuff. And don’t respond with trying to deflect the issue or by telling me I’m being like your parents, because it’s common decency not to steal from other people. I’m not really sure how else to get this through to you, because you aren’t getting it, sadly. —usscantabrian (talk) 10:07, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::HAPPY I DELETED IT (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:46, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546)